


Overprotective Friends

by Anonymous



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Kokotaim, just your average drabble, the boys overthink too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Yaya has a boyfriend!”“What?”
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Overprotective Friends

BoBoiBoy, Ying, Yaya, Fang, and Gopal had always worked on their homework together after school. The three boys were lucky that Yaya and Ying, the smartest two in class, always agreed to help them study.

"I did not understand a single thing Mr. Papa said," Gopal groaned and laid his head on the table.

"Maybe, if you were paying attention." Ying stood up and faced Gopal's table. "Come on, we've got a lot to do if you meant what you said. Our finals' in two weeks."

Gopal groaned even louder.

"Stop moping around, Gopal," Fang walked pass by him and earned the laughter of BoBoiBoy and Ying.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I can't join today, I have other things to do with a friend.

The attention was now on Yaya.

"A friend?!" Gopal jolted awake and looked at her. She took her bag and started walking out. "You make it sound like I don't have friends aside you guys. Don't worry, it's just this one time."

"Have fun, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Yaya had left the class, and the four were left alone.

***

"I don't get it!"

"Wow, Gopal, that's surprising," Fang replied sarcastically, his eyes not averting from the math problem.

"I'm not talking about this. I'm talking about Yaya," he dropped his pen and sipped his chocolate. "She had never ditched us. Not even once!"

Ying, unbothered by Gopal's previous statement, continued to do the exercise. "She didn't. She just had to do some other stuff— like she said. Don't make a big deal out of it."

"How do you solve problem number five?" BoBoiBoy questioned, as if Gopal wasn't just screaming at his ear a few seconds earlier.

Fang walked over to BoBoiBoy and taught him how to do it. Once he was done, BoBoiBoy thanked him and Fang walked back to his seat next to Ying.

"Gopal, name one time Yaya lied to us," Fang finally dropped his pen and turned towards Gopal.

Gopal closed his mouth shut and started to think.

"She lied to Ying about us baking her birthday cake."

"That was a birthday surprise! She had to lie!"

Fang yelled back and now they're screaming at each other.

"Can we please focus on algebra?" Ying was too frustrated she can't focus on studying anymore.

"I think we should just finish studying first," BoBoiBoy said, stopping the two from fighting.

"Thank you!"

"And focus on finding out about Yaya afterwards."

Ying facepalmed herself, knowing that she can't talk them out of this.

And now they're in front of Yaya's doorstep.

"This is ridiculous and rude. We're invading her privacy!" Ying yelled, still trying to stop the boys from whatever they're trying to do.

"Yet here you are, following us instead of going back home," Fang smirked, proud of the fact that he could argue back at Ying. "Admit it, even you're also curious what Yaya's up to."

The two started to bicker, and BoBoiBoy knocked on the door that was soon opened by Otoi, Yaya's little brother.

Not wanting to disturb for long, they quickly cut to the chase and asked if Yaya was home.

"No, I think she's still out with her boyfriend."

There was a brief silence between them.

“Okay, thank you, Otoi,” Ying said and they went back to Kokotiam.

While Ying was also curious about the fact that Yaya might have been seeing some guy without their knowledge, she was more worried about the three boys.

“Ochobot, four ice chocolates please, my treat,” Ying ordered and glanced at the three boys worriedly.

They haven't said a word since they came back.

The five of them have been friends for as long as she could remember. And if there's one thing anyone knows about them, it’s that they're protective of each other. But in this situation, aka. the situation in which one of them has a potential _date_ , it’s not the kind of “protective” someone would imagine.

“Here you go! Four ice chocolates—”

“Yaya has a _boyfriend_!”

Gopal screamed, startling Ochobot.

“What?”

“Ochobot, our Yaya has a boyfriend!” Fang yelled, starting to shake Ochobot.

" _Our_ Yaya?"

“Yaya had been seeing someone without telling us, Ochobot. She’s going to leave us,” BoBoiBoy cried and now all the three boys were hugging Ochobot.

Ochobot didn't know what to do, say, or react, so he turned towards Ying for backup.

“Alright, alright, that's enough,” Ying stood up and pulled Ochobot away from the group hug.

“You guys need to calm down. Otoi's five years old, he doesn't know what that even means. You’re just making assumptions. Besides, this is Yaya we’re talking about. For all we know she could just be doing her job in school.”

Ying grabbed the ice chocolates and gave it to each one of them.

“Ying, you’re not going to leave us are you?”

“Oh, for the love of— No one is leaving anyone. We were past that when we were 12.”

“Promise?”

As if on cue, Yaya and a teenager walked to Kokotiam. 

The moment Yaya saw the boys half-sulking on the ground, she blinked twice before letting out a big smile.

“Guys!” She waved her hands and walked towards them. Hearing the call, Gopal, Fang, and BoBoiBoy ran quickly to the teen standing next to Yaya.

“Okay, there buddy, you must stay at least three feet away from her.”

Yaya stopped her tracks and raised a brow in bemusement as the three boys pushed her friend away. As much as she wanted to stop them, she didn't, as they were just sulking a second ago. God knows what could happen.

“You’re not actually dating, are you?” Ying slowly walked over and looked at her best friend, disappointed by how Yaya didn't tell her anything.

Yaya squinted her eyes at her before she burst out laughing. She snapped her fingers, and BoBoiBoy, Fang, and Gopal are floating midair.

She brushed the dust off her skirt and walked to below the floating bubbles that trapped her three best friends. “Okay, guys, that’s enough.”

“Ammar, meet my friends. Ying, Gopal, BoBoiBoy, and Fang,” Yaya pointed at each one of them and snapped her fingers again, making the three boys fall to the ground.

“Guys, this is Ammar and he’s the new transfer student. I was assigned to show him around."

Clearing the misunderstanding, everyone quickly apologized to the guy and happily sat back down at Kokotiam.

However, before walking back, Gopal’s eyes met his. 

_“Three feet.”_

Yaya pushed Gopal back and sighed.

“Sorry about that. They can be a bit protective,” Yaya chuckled, gaining a smile from the new kid.

The teenagers hung out at Kokotiam for a while before Ammar had to leave.

"Well, it's getting late, so I should go back. Thanks, Yaya. It was nice meeting all of you."

He walked back home, leaving the five alone in Kokotiam.

"Why would you guys care if I dated anyone, anyways?"

Yaya tilted her head, throwing the question at her friends like it was nothing.

"They're afraid you'll leave them," Ying spurted out, answering the question for them.

Yaya had to process that for a minute.

BoBoiBoy, Gopal, and Fang started arguing with Ying for saying that so shamelessly, while Yaya only smiled at them.

They've been friends for years. It's gonna take more than that to separate them.

And even if Yaya wanted to leave them, she couldn't.

That's just how it is.

**Author's Note:**

> i just like seeing my kids being protective of each other.


End file.
